Preludio
by Fleuretty
Summary: Era el capitán de un grupo de mercenarios, valiente y apuesto... pero también era humano... [Drama del OVA 7 de Hellsing ultimate desde la perspectiva de Pip Bernadotte. One-shot]


**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

— Así fue… tenías razón, viejo.

No sé porque, pero esos molestos recuerdos de la infancia vinieron a mi mente; jodido viejo, cuánta razón tenías. Quizá comenzaba a ver la vida pasar lentamente frente a mis ojos, había empezado a agonizar desde que acepté ese maldito contrato con Integra Hellsing. Trataba de mantener la calma, mis hombres estaban armando la barricada que nos separaría de esos monstruos; un capitán siempre debe dar el ejemplo de valía a sus subordinados, además teníamos un sensual as bajo la manga.

— Teniente, ¿Ya ha contactado al sector B?

— Afirmativo señor, esperan su orden.

— _Sector B reportándose. ¡Capitán, nuestra ruta de escape está bloqueada! No hay forma de que podamos llegar a su área._

— ¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Vengan aquí sin importar lo que pase! Nos estamos preparando para cubrir la sala de conferencias, morirás si te quedas ahí… ¡No te rindas! ¿Qué estás esperando? Trae tu trasero de una buena vez.

— _Es imposible, capitán… muchos del escuadrón están heridos, incluyéndome… resistiremos tanto como podamos, usted asegúrese de que esté esa barricada. ¡Manténgase a salvo, adiós!_

— ¡Idiotas! Joder… si así lo quieres, no hay mucho que pueda hacer… Bueno, ha sido todo un placer.

— _El gusto ha sido mío, capitán, cambio y fuera… Over…_

Over… ¿Cuántas veces escuché eso de boca de alguno de mis chicos? Perdí la cuenta hace mucho. ¡Maldita sea! Jamás me había sentido tan impotente, solo un inútil que tiene que esconderse mientras la chica linda se encarga de todo el trabajo sucio…

— Asegúrense de acabar la barricada. Volteen esta mesa de su lado para fortalecer las vulnerabilidades. Pongan encima todo lo que se pueda.

— Capitán, ¿Qué hay de los chicos del sector B?

— Están perdidos…

— Ya veo… que mala noticia.

— ¡TAMPOCO HAY ESPERANZA PARA NOSOTROS! ¡NOS ACABARÁN SI NOS QUEDAMOS AQUÍ! ¡NO PODEMOS PELEAR CONTRA ESOS MONSTRUOS, HEMOS LLEGADO AL LIMITE! ¡INTEGRA Y ALUCARD NOS ABANDONARON!

¿Pero qué le pasa a ese imbécil? Bajando la moral de todos con sus lloriqueos.

— ¿Qué te hace cree eso? No nos iremos y no te dejaré escapar.

— ¡Quiero ir a casa, tuve suficiente!

— ¿A dónde crees que irás? Tu tumba está justo aquí. Esta mansión será tu lapida e Integra será tu Cerberus. En tu lapida dirá "aquí yacen unos soldados tan imbéciles que lucharon con valentía para completar una tarea imposible" … Pero, gracias a tus lagrimas tendrá que decir "aquí abajo se encuentra un grupo de mercenarios que lloraban como niñas por su sacrificio". ¡No lo creo! Es mi deber asegurarme que mueras como un soldado real, aunque tenga que forzarte. A nosotros nos pagan por luchar en esta guerra y eso es lo que haremos. Así que te guste o no, seguirás peleando o morirás haciéndolo.

— ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Fuck, fuck!

— Además, no hay porque creer que nuestros nombres estarán tallados en una piedra, nuestra unidad es la defensa… Apresúrense a reforzar esa barricada, nuestra ofensiva dará vuelta al marcador.

De nuevo me tocaba ser el malo, pero no iba a permitir que los hombres más valientes que he conocido se comportaran como nenas solo por unos cuantos vampiros… Tenía miedo, pero también tenía todas mis esperanzas en ella… Como sea, no puedo darme el lujo de fantasear con esa chica en este momento, hay que terminar esa… ¿Pero qué demonios? Esos bastardos atacaron directamente la barricada. Uno de mis hombres yace en el piso, recibió de lleno el impacto y ha perdido la vista.

— ¡Mis ojos, mis ojos!

— ¡Mierda, le dieron! ¡Un médico, rápido!

— ¡Hay que fortalecer esa barricada!

— ¡Mierda, mierda!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡baja de ahí, idiota!

Demasiado tarde, un tiro justo en la cabeza. Todo era un caos, teníamos más heridos de los que nos podíamos permitir. Tomé mi rifle y disparé por encima de los escombros que nos servían de escudo, ni siquiera podía ver si le estaba dando a algo... Todos comienzan a desmoralizarse, incluso puedo escuchar una oración pidiendo perdón… ¡maldita sea!

— ¡Repartan las municiones que quedan!

— Capitán, no hay suficientes municiones para repartir, ya usamos todas las balas de plata que teníamos…

— ¡CAPITÁN, ESTO ES ABSURDO, NO QUIERO MORIR!

— ¡Cállate! Tampoco quiero morir en este infierno.

Sigo tirando al azar, con la esperanza de darle al menos a uno de esos bastardos. Ella vendrá, yo sé que vendrá. Mi teniente se coloca a un lado, reconozco que es un consuelo tenerlo conmigo, él es un gran amigo, incluso podría considerarlo un hermano.

— Me siento como en aquella ocasión… cuando nuestro aeródromo fue destruido durante la incursión en la selva de Uganda. Los refuerzos nos dieron más tiempo, pero esta vez… no esta vez…

— Eso es mentira, teniente. Ella vendrá, sé que lo hará, es esa clase de chica.

Puedo ver su expresión abatida, ha perdido la fe y cree que esto se acaba aquí… pero se equivoca, ella tiene que venir, tiene que estar viva y traer su frondoso trasero para salvar el nuestro… ¿pero qué…? Nos confiamos… esos hijos de puta impactaron de nuevo. Quedé sepultado bajo un montón de escombros, sentía unas terribles punzadas en el abdomen pero no importaba, tenía que alzarme como si nada y continuar dando órdenes, justo como en Uganda, cuando la pérdida de mi ojo izquierdo no evitó que triunfáramos.

— De nuevo… esos hijos de puta tienen misiles… ¡Reporte de estadísticas! ¡Teniente, reporte cualquier daño sufrido!

Mierda… mi teniente…no, mi hermano de guerra estaba destrozado, su cuerpo había sido partido por debajo del abdomen y sus vísceras estaban regadas como si fuera una estúpida película de horror. Corrí a su lado, sabía que estaba perdido pero tenía que despedirme… ¡Maldita sea! Si en algún momento perdí la fe en ella, fue justo ahora.

— Teniente…

— Estoy… muy cansado… de-jame tomar una siesta…

— Está bien, adelántese… _au revoir_ …

Pude ver como exhalaba su último aliento, cerré sus ojos y me vi forzado a usar todo mi autocontrol para no llorar, esto cada vez se ponía peor, ya había perdido a muchos hombres y mi vida pendía de un hilo… no era nada alentador tener varias esquirlas de madera clavadas en el estómago; la sangre empapaba mi ropa y la hacía más pesada, comenzaba a sentirme débil y mi moral estaba por los suelos… Me senté en un rincón para retirar la madera, dolía horrible, pero me ayudó a distraerme por unos segundos, supongo que quería evadir mi realidad. Pude escuchar a esos bastardos, estaban casi encima de nosotros; comencé a resignarme cuando las voces alemanas fueron silenciadas y varias detonaciones se escucharon… mierda, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, _chérie_?

— ¿Capitán?

— Si, ya llegó… como lo prometió. Lo volvió a hacer, mató a todos sin ayuda de nadie… maldición… mierda… Ella es realmente increíble. Demonios, me hubiera gustado un beso con más fuerza.

Enciendo un cigarrillo con la esperanza de que la nicotina me haga olvidar el dolor. Ahora yace un silencio sepulcral, roto a los pocos minutos por los gritos de una mujer… ¡Maldita sea, Seras! ¿Qué te hicieron esos hijos de puta? Más efectivo que la nicotina, el ver ese hermoso cuerpo desangrándose y siendo pisoteado hizo que olvidara mi condición. Esa bestia alemana estaba por dar su golpe de gracia y tuvo la osadía de llamar escoria a mi Mignonette…

— ¡Cállate, maldita perra! Aquí tienes un extra…

Corrí en su dirección y golpeé a esa zorra con esteroides antes de que clavara su guadaña en la espalda de mi chica policía, sabía que mis golpes no le harían algo, pero aún conservaba algunas balas de plata que no dudé en dispararle.

— Eso te calló, ¿no es verdad?

Su cuerpo yacía inerte en el piso. No quise prestar más atención en ella, debía sacar a Seras de este infierno; la pobre se veía fatal, le cortaron un brazo y la habían cegado, el horrendo amarillo de su uniforme fue manchado con el carmín de su sangre… _¡oh, ma chérie!_ Mis hombres lanzaron bombas de humo para cubrir nuestra retirada, tenía que darme prisa _._ La cogí del cuello y con un gran esfuerzo la coloqué en mis hombros, no era tan pesada pero mi fuerza mermaba por la pérdida de sangre y las punzadas en el abdomen me estaban matando.

— Capitán… Bern...

— No hables.

Cada paso era más difícil que el anterior, pero teníamos que salir de ahí a como diera lugar. Confiado por el humo no me percaté de que uno de esos bastardos seguía con vida hasta que sentí las balas perforando mi espalda. ¡Maldita sea! Solo quería morirme de una puta vez, ese dolor era una agonía que jamás experimenté ni en mis peores momentos, pero debía ponerla a salvo… Ella era la que me mantenía en pie.

— ¡Mierda!

— Señor Bernadotte… huya por favor, ya es demasiado tarde para mi…

— ¿No te dije que te callaras?

¿De dónde sacó tanta formalidad? Estúpido vampiro, ¿Qué no ves que todo lo estoy haciendo por ti? Todo este tiempo estuve esperando tu llegada para que de buenas a primeras decidas darte por vencida… ¡Tienes que vivir! Mis hombres disparan al bastardo que nos atacó, mis pasos se vuelven lentos y pesados, nuestra sangre se mezcla y no hago más que pensar en el beso que voy a robarte en cuanto estemos a salvo. Trato de avanzar más rápido, pero un nuevo impacto llega por la espalda y esta vez duele más que el anterior, la guadaña que casi te roba la vida está incrustada en mi abdomen… mierda, esta vez no puedo controlar el dolor. Los brazos no me responden y sueltan tu cuerpo, ya no puedo con mi propio peso y me desplomo como un títere sin dueño.

— Todo ese esfuerzo fue en vano, basura.

Maldita perra nazi, creo que ganaste. Seras se arrastra por el piso, llamándome y buscando a tientas… chica estúpida, no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos un final distinto.

— Señor, Bernadotte… ¡señor Bernadotte!

— Que patético es que haya tenido que salvarte, cuando tu venías a salvarme…

Con la poca fuerza que me queda enciendo un cigarrillo, nada mejor que morir con el sabor de la nicotina y tu propia sangre en los labios. Ella se arrastra hacia mí, de ser otras las circunstancias diría que la imagen es muy erótica, pero la pobre no tiene un brazo, está ciega y yo a punto de morir. Se acerca, guardo mi poca fuerza y me limito a abrir la boca para tirar el cigarrillo… solo un poco más... por fin su rostro quedó a mi alcance, tomo su nuca y la acerco a mí para besarla, ella no opone resistencia y hacemos un delicioso intercambio de saliva y sangre. Su forma de besar es torpe, pero me doy el lujo de guiarla por algunos segundos… Me separo de ella, puedo sentir un ataque de tos y no quisiera escupirle en la boca.

— ¡Al fin me atraparon desprevenido! ¡Por fin me robó un beso!

Tenía que decir algo que rompiera la tensión, pero creo que no funcionó. Puedo escuchar ligeros gemidos de tristeza, de esos a los que les sigue el llanto... quisiera haber sido su salvador, acabar con esos malditos y que Alucard se encargara de lo demás… Ella tiene que vivir, su destino no estaba ligado al nuestro; estábamos condenados a perecer en este lugar, pero ella, si bien se había vuelto un ganso salvaje, tenía que seguir con vida. Lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerte mi sangre, no es la forma que me hubiera gustado, pero así estaré dentro de ti, juntos saldremos de esto.

— No llores Seras, eres una chica muy fuerte… Aliméntate de mí y derrotémoslos…

No puedo más, aún puedo escuchar tu llanto, pero tu voz se desvanece... oh Mignonette, alguien como yo no merece tus lágrimas…

"Tonta, creí haberte dicho que no lloraras."

Mi cuerpo cae, ya no estoy seguro de seguir consiente, pero aun puedo escuchar su voz llamándome.

"Estabas ciega, pobre tonta… te cortaron un brazo y te vez como una mierda…"

Ella se arrastra hasta mi cuerpo, casi estoy seguro de sentir su peso sobre mí, el roce de sus pechos sobre mis pectorales. Puedo sentir su abrazo, su piel es fría, pero estar así de cerca de la mujer de la que me he enamorado se siente tan cálido.

"Eres una chica tonta… Oh Jesús… demonios… es una dulce chica… morí por proteger a una chica así… por mi está bien…"

* * *

Notas del autor:

Buscando inspiración para el capitulo 3 de "Sueños" me puse a ver el OVA 7 de Hellsing Ultimate y este fue el resultado XD

Gracias a todos por leer y cualquier critica constructiva o comentario es bien recibido.

PD: Casi no hay Fandom en español de Pip Bernadotte :c tendré que sacrificarme y escribir más cosas sobre él... jujujuju


End file.
